


PRIVATE CLASS

by MustBeA



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 06:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7789771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MustBeA/pseuds/MustBeA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noah tries to get close to Gustavo, learning Spanish may be the way</p>
            </blockquote>





	PRIVATE CLASS

**Author's Note:**

> So I uploaded the fic called private teacher but it wasn't complete ( tell me how stupid I am lmao) so here it goes x

I'm in love with Gustavo, everyone knows that, he knows but he's just cool with it so I guess he just sees me as another stupid boy who fantasies him anyway he was talking to some boy but... They were speaking in Spanish and I couldn't understand so I was jealous af

"You know he can see you right?" Audrey says out of nowhere

"Jesus!" I said, she knows how to be scary 

"Just take him a picture it will last longer" she's an ass 

"Screw you, by the way do you know Spanish?" 

"Ugh let me think... No" 

"Ugh" I sighed 

"Noah just ask him to go on a date , he always says yes, he's such a fuckboy"

"Hey!" 

"What? It's the truth" 

"It is not but whatever I can't do that" 

"Then forget him, and let's focus on something more interesting"

"I have an idea" I said and I go with Audrey to where Gustavo is 

"Gustavo!...you" that's my way of telling that boy to disappear

"I'm Miguel " he says, I hate him already

"Yeah well Gustavo listen so my friend Audrey, you know her umm well she wants to learn Spanish and ... well I'm not gonna lie I want to too so since we know you we were wondering if you... could... teach us. you know? just a little bit" 

"Uh I don't think I have the time"

"It doesn't have to be like an hour and you can say when, seriously" 

"Then...yeah I'll teach you guys" 

"Great! See you" Noah said leaving them 

"Si sabes que ese gringo está enamorado de ti ¿verdad?" Miguel said and Gustavo just laughed

 

 

"Noah stop it" Audrey says again, Gustavo told us when he could 'teach' us we were waiting him at Audrey's 

"I can't, oh my god why did we choose your house? I think I have diarrhea"

"Oh my god Noah shut up" Audrey says leaving me, what a good friend she is 

"He's here!" Audrey yelled 

"I know I saw him!" I responded when I saw the two of them walking towards the bedroom

"Hi" he waved at me 

"Oh god Audrey you're the worst" I said not even caring 

"Ah this is so uncomfortable, even for me" Audrey says 

"Listen guys I don't know what's going on if you two have need to talk I can leave " 

"No! It's okay don't worry" I said grabbing his hand, o didn't realize at the beginning but then I felt ashamed

"Sorry if that bothered you" 

"It's fine" he smiled at me 

"Okay so what do you guys know about Spanish?"

"Cero"

"Nada" 

"This is gonna be difficult" 

"Okay a negative teacher" Audrey said

"Listen amm how do you say 'you have a beautiful face' " I said after ten minutes of pure silence

" Tienes un hermoso rostro" 

"I'm in love" 

"Sorry what?"

"Nothing" 

"How do you say 'you re so pathetic' " Audrey asked, I want to kill her 

"Eres muy patético" 

"Even insults sounds sexy oh my god" I said and he started laughing so hard, Audrey got annoyed but fuck her 

"Okay do you want me to leave you two alone?" She says 

"What a wonderful idea " I replied

"Actually I have to go, I'll teach you later Noah "

"Bye to you too, asshole" Audrey says when he leave us 

 

.....

 

"Hey amigo" Audrey yelled at me, it's been two weeks and suddenly she thinks she's Hispanic or something

"You're so extra, leave me alone" 

"C'mon it was your idea after all"

"I know but ugh it doesn't matter how hard I try I can't understand his conversations" 

"Now how's being extra, anyway I'm going to class " she said leaving me

"Hey wait for me" I said but she ignored me

"Noah cuidado!" Gustavo said 

"What?" I asked and a balloon hits my face 

"Shit are you okay?" He says trying to help me and I saw that he was with his friend

"I don't think so" his friend said almost laughing

"Get up, shit I said watch out. It was my fault I'm sorry I just thought you already knew that word "

"It's fine even if you told me in English... I have no reflexes" I said and Gustavo laugh 

"Come here, you sure you're okay?"

"I'm going to be fine, it's wasn't that hard" of course it was hard, I mean look at his arms he's pretty strong but I have to fake it 

"Okay let's go to class then " 

" Si, vamos amigo y por un tacos" I said and his friend grabbed me 

"What did you say?" 

"To go get some tacos, Jesus what is your problem"

"They way you said it, c'mon Gustavo leave this piece of shit here" 

"Hey bro calm down okay?"

"Oh my god you're a fucking beast" I yelled back at him

"Noah, shut up" Gustavo yelled at me 

"Did you hear what he called me? Because for people like him we're wild animals, go fuck yourself" 

"He didn't mean that, do you think I would be interested in him if he thinks that way?" Did I just hear that??

"You deserve something better Gustavo pero allá tú y tus malditos gustos" 

"You need to learn how to be quiet" he said when his friend leaves us 

"I'm sorry, I made you fight with your friend I don't even know why he felt offended..."

"Noah" he warned me

"I get it, sorry but about what you said "

"What about it?"

"You're interested in me" 

"I guess I am, yeah"

"And why didn't you tell me?" 

"I don't know, we don't have so much time your friend hates me too"

"Audrey? She hates everybody" 

"Good to know" he said joking

"But for real, god you should have tell me I would avoid learning Spanish"

"Wait did you asked me to teach you just to be with me?"

"Yeah i wanted to know what you were talking I know it's creepy but I really like you"

"You don't have to do that dummy" 

"Now I know"

"So... What are we going to do?"

"I don't know"

"I think you do" he said leaning towards me and we both kiss. I wait so long for this kiss that I enjoyed every second, his lips are so good 

"Audrey is gonna lost it when I tell her " 

"Let me be there to see her face" 

"By the way how do you say let's go to class baby?" 

"Vamos a clase bebé" 

"I think I'm gonna need you to speak Spanish and only Spanish"


End file.
